Dylan
Dylan is referred to as The Dyl-Man by his friends, however his official Bratz-endorsed nickname is The Fox, as Dylan is seen to be quite 'slick' with the ladies. Appearance Dylan is generally made with brown or black hair. His eyes and skin tone tend to vary; his eyes are predominantly produced as hazel. Dylan's skin tone was originally light olive brown, however in later editions it has changed to a brown skin tone similar to Sasha's. Dyl's hair styles range from a short afro, to a classic buzz cut. Dylan has also been featured with cornrows and a sleek cropped cut. He is of African American descent, but has been known to change in appearance over time. Personality In Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin', Dylan is shown to be very flirtatious, and loyal to his friends. Dylan's flirtatious streak continues into the CGI series, and his plotlines often revolve entirely around him trying to get dates; no matter who the girl. He loves hip hop music and urban style. In the live-action film, however, Dylan is shown to be much more sensitive and musically oriented, not having much interest in the female population generally, but rather on Yasmin specifically for her personality. Relationships Eitan, Cameron, Bryce, Cade and Koby : In Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin', Dylan's best friend is shown to be Cameron, and he is shown to have a friendship with Koby, Eitan and Cade. : Throughout the television series, however, Koby and Cade are never seen, and Dylan is instead shown to be friends with Eitan. These two are shown to be quite close, as Dylan attempts to help Eitan ask Yasmin out on a date, and Eitan comforts Dylan when he gets stood up. : Cameron remains Dylan's best friend through the entire CGI series, and the two are often seen together. This pair accompanies the girls to London in the initial Bratz: Rock Angelz film, and then travels with them to Paris in the season one television finale. Before this point, the boys are rarely seen without each other; however, in subsequent television episodes and films, Cameron does not appear. In Bratz: Genie Magic, he was seen pulling a prank on the girls with Bryce Cloe : Cloe and Dylan are friends in Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin' and the CGI series and movies. Sasha : Sasha is one of Dylan's romantic interests. They are friends in Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin', while in CGI, romantic interest is shown in the music video "So Good" from Bratz: Rock Angelz, Sasha's Big Interview, where he jokes to make it seem as though she wants him to stay with her, or Crush In A Rush along with other episodes. Yasmin : Yasmin and Dylan are friends in Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin' and CGI series and movies, but are romantic interests in the live-action film. Jade : Jade is one of Dylan's romantic interests. They are friends in the CGI series and movies while in the original Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin' film, they joke with each other frequently and are crowned King and Queen of prom at the end. Anna :Anna only appears in the film Bratz: Girlz Really Rock!, but over the course of the film she grows very close to Dylan, prompting him to refer to her as "the only girl he ever loved". The couple share a duet in this film, as well as romantic picnics, walks by the lake, and various other activities. Breeana : Breeana is Dylan's romantic interest in Bratz: Fashion Pixiez. Throughout the movie, Dylan doesn't notice that Breeana has a crush on him at first and was more interested in Lina. At the end, they both dance together. Fianna : In the Bratz television episode, Trading Faces, Dylan develops an interest in Fianna, who is visiting town. To find out what she really wants, Dylan enters a beauty contest in drag, claiming to be Dylan's cousin Delilah. As Delilah, Dylan discovers that Fianna finds him insensitive; however, ultimately, Dylan and Fianna go on one date before she returns to her hometown, Brazil. Meygan, Nevra and Dana : Meygan, Nevra and Dana are Dylan's friends, who can be seen in Bratz: Starrin' and Stylin'. Burdine : In the Bratz television episode, Crush In A Rush, Dylan anonymously chats online with Burdine and they arrange a date, as he called himself "Slick Fox". They reveal themselves at the end and decide to part ways. Gallery Bratz The Movie Yasmin and Dylan.jpg Bratz Wildlife Safari Boyz Dylan Doll.jpg Bratz Boyz Wintertime Wonderland Dylan BoxBack.jpg Bratz Boyz Wintertime Wonderland Dylan.jpg Bratz Boyz Formal Funk Dylan Boxback.jpg Bratz Boyz Formal Funk Dylan Poster.jpg Bratz Boyz Formal Funk Dylan.jpg Dylan.png Bratz Boyz Sun-Kissed Summer Dylan.jpg Bratz Boyz Flashback Fever Dylan Boxback.jpg Bratz Boyz Flashback Fever Dylan Doll.jpg Bratz Boyz Flashback Fever Dylan.jpg Bratz Play Sportz Boyz Basketball Dylan.jpg Bratz Boyz Dylan Back.jpg Bratz Boyz Kidz Dylan.JPG Bratz Boyz Kidz 2nd Edition Dylan.JPG Slic Fox.PNG|Dylan's Token: "The Fox" Category:Bratz Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boyz Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Bratz Kidz